Love letter AkuRoku yaoi 3 shots
by X-Sparker
Summary: Roxas never really liked Literature class, nor was he very close to his redhead teacher Axel. Little did they know that one assignment might turn strangers like them to lovers. [3shot, rated M for later chaps]
1. Chapter 1: Love letter

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the KH I & II rights.

Warning: Yaoi, shonen-ai, AkuRoku, SoraRiku below

Warning: CONTAINS 18+ MATURE CONTENT!!!

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Love letter**

The bell rang.

It symbolizes the start of one of Roxas' most hated class: Literature.

"Alright, class!" The teacher yelled, his fingers twirling a stress of his blood red hair, "I've got only one assignment for you before y'all ramble off. If you don't finish it in class today then it'll be homework, due the day after tomorrow; got it memorized?"  
The lazy class only slightly nodded their heads in reply.  
"Alright then, your assignment is to write a love letter, addressed to whoever you want. Now off you go!" He started arranging his things and slumped into his chair, minding his own business. Roxas was the first one to groan, pretty loudly; he didn't even wanted to be so loud.  
"Do you have a problem? Uh…" The teacher scanned his jade eyes across the seating chart, "Roxas?"  
"No sir!" Came the blonde's instinctive reply. The teacher eyed him suspiciously, "Call me Axel."  
"Yes si- I mean, Axel."  
The redhead nodded and continued in his own business.

Sora was cooking when the telephone rang.  
"Riku? Honey? Would you get the phone please?"  
"Okay!" Muffled rattling came from the other far end of the house upstairs; it silenced along with the silence of the phone's ringing.  
"Sora! It's for you!" Footsteps worked down the stairs as Riku descended. He then handed the phone to Sora who quickly washed his hands before taking it, "Hello?"  
"Sora, I need your help!" Roxas' voice came through.  
"Huh? Roxy what is it?"  
"My evil lit teacher gave us a stupid assignment and I have no idea how to do it…"  
"Okay…What's the assignment?"  
"It's… He told us to write a love letter!"  
"A love letter?! Haha…What a weird teacher you've got!"  
"That's not very helping, y'know…"  
"Ok, ok. Well who should it be addressed to?"  
"He said it could be anyone…"  
"Ok… Well then you can always just start with 'To My Dear Love…

-- The day after tomorrow --

Axel stayed behind after school to correct all the stacks of papers he just got from the students. He glanced and read the piece on the top of a stack: 'To My Dear Love' By Roxas, period 4.  
"Roxas… Hm…" The redhead brushed his chin thoughtfully, "I'm sure I've heard of that name…… Ah!" Emerald eyes lit to life as the image became clear to Axel's mind, "He's that blond kid… The first one to complain in the whole class. Heh, guess he won't be so lucky…"

_To My Dear Love,  
Where should I begin?  
Ah yes…  
Let's start with those beautiful eyes of yours.  
Was it just me? Or do your clear irises shine through the light when the sun hit your pupil?  
I could easily get lost in them;  
Oh how they glow with hope when you gaze!  
And that angelic smile of yours…  
Pink lips curling up at their corners to reveal undefined bliss,  
I wish I could plant million tiny kisses on them.  
My Love, you have my heart captured in consign;  
I would give anything to protect your happiness.  
And if you shall die,  
My soul shall leave my body and fly to you,  
Leaving my empty shell to evanescence.  
I love everything about you.  
I love you._

"Wow…" Axel couldn't help but gulp in awe as he finished reading the poetic passage, somehow now the image of Roxas' face was so lucid in front of his eyes. _Those shimmering cerulean eyes, pale porcelain skin, golden locks and rosy lips… _"WHOA-" Axel muttered quite loudly, "Wait a minute… He's a student! What the hell am I thinking?! I mean… He's cute and all…" He quieted to silence when he realized everyone else in the teacher's office was staring confusedly at him, as if he was insane.

"I've finished correcting your papers." Axel announced to the class, avoiding Roxas' eyes, "Hey you two; pass them back." He ordered two students sitting in front of his desk as he gestured two fairly thick stacks of papers to them.  
"And uh… Roxas, see me after class." He requested; his gaze not removing from Roxas' paper, which was in his hand.  
"Is everything alright, s- Axel?"  
"Oh it's fine, I just think that I needed a talk with you."

Roxas walked up to Axel's desk intimidatedly. _I thought Sora has helped me perfect that damn passage! Why the hell is the teacher seeing me now?!_  
"Roxas, sit down." The redhead patted the chair next to his, signaling the blonde boy to sit. Roxas obliged, letting out a small whimper uncontrollably as he did so.  
Axel chuckled, "Don't be afraid, you didn't do anything bad."  
"I didn't?"  
"No, actually your work was great."  
"Really?" Roxas' azure eyes lit up with relief.  
"Yeah really." Axel nodded reassuringly, "Hey, I wonder if you're free today after this?"  
"Why?"  
"Well you see, I want to nominate you to the school's annual poetry competition; if you would like to try, then maybe we'll go grab some coffee today after school and talk about the details."  
Roxas sweatdropped to himself, he didn't even have the nerves to tell Axel that most of his assignment – at least 80 of it – was done by his older brother.  
"Well?"  
"Um… Uh… I don't think so…" Roxas shot up from his chair to leave.  
"Wait!" Axel grabbed one of the blonde's swaying hands instinctively. Roxas turned and took his hand back immediately, his face a bright shade of vermillion. _H-He just touched me! Wait… AM I BLUSHING?!! OH MY GOD!! What the heck?!! He's m-my teacher!!_  
"Can you please at least consider it?" Axel pleaded, almost pouting.  
"I-I-I guess I can have some coffee…" Roxas could almost feel the heat on his face, "Then you might be able to persuade me…"


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the KH I & II rights.

Warning: Yaoi, shonen-ai, AkuRoku, SoraRiku below

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Confession**

_It was hot._

_It was calming and soothing._

Thoughts of escaping sank in Roxas' mind as he rimmed his fingers around the paper-made coffee cup, sipping the sweet yet bitter liquid. He enjoyed the peace for a while, not noticing that emerald eyes have been studying him.

"You know," Axel suddenly broke through the silence, causing Roxas to jump, "When you groaned after I announced the assignment, I really didn't think you were such a good writer…"Roxas could do nothing but smile slyly. _Well that's because I'm not…_"So what say you about this competition?" Axel asked anxiously; the question pulled Roxas from his tranquil state and put him into a position to frown.  
"Well like I said… I don't really think I'm interested…"  
"May I ask you a question?"  
Roxas creased an eyebrow questioningly and nodded.  
"What were you feeling when you wrote that passage?"  
"…" Roxas couldn't think of a thing on first impulse; but he quickly recollected the poem and read it mentally once again, "…I'd say that I was dedicating my feelings to someone very important."  
"And may I be fortunate enough to know who that is?"  
"Unfortunately," Roxas laughed, "That person doesn't exist."  
This time Axel creased his brow confusedly. Roxas saw this and explained, "I guess I believe that someone very important to me, someone that I love would appear at some point in my life. I believe that someone out there, someone very special to me is waiting for me; and in return I am waiting for that someone too; even though I don't know who that is yet. I believe that Fate will bring us together, and I'll treasure that chance." By the time the blonde finished his explanation, he was looking vaguely into thin air, smiling at the hope.  
Axel gulped in awe once again as he gazed firmly at Roxas.  
"I can't find a reason why you won't go to that competition. If you simply just write down what you just said, you'll be walking up that stage and owning all the others already!"  
Roxas chuckled as he turned to Axel's gaze. The blonde was soon lost in those immaculate green eyes. _They are so mesmerizing, so hypnotizing…_  
"Do you maybe want another cup of coffee?" Axel asked, waving his arm violently in front of Roxas' eyes. Roxas jumped slightly and said, "No…I just need to go to the bathroom…" He stood up, but hesitated at Axel's childish behavior and turned around, "How old are you again?"  
"Twenty-three, why?"  
"Nothing…" Roxas smiled sheepishly as he turned to walk into bathroom.

_So he's five years older than me…_ The blonde thought to the reflection in the mirror, _God what am I thinking?_  
But his thoughts were interrupted when a hand crept onto his chest from the back. Roxas stared at the mirror to see a pervert behind him grinning covertly and shrieked; as natural instinct he tried to pull away from the man and ran for the door. And as expected the man grabbed his shoulders and hair, pulling Roxas through the door to the back alley.  
"HELP!!!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs, the only person he could think of now was Axel, "AXEL!!!!"  
People began gathering to the source of the noise and Axel was the first one to bomb into the bathroom. But he only caught a glimpse of Roxas' shoe out of the back door before it disappears along; the blonde's screaming was now reduced to muffled noises. The redhead followed the shoe and immediately saw what happened. He rushed up to the pervert and focused all his strength onto his fist, which landed on the crook of the man's nose not very long after.  
With all that pressure onto the soft piece of bone, the pervert released Roxas to free his hands so that they would hold onto the broken bleeding nose. The blonde fled to Axel, his arms shaking in absolute fear while his hands tugged to the redhead's shirt tightly. Axel embraced him into a hug, whispering lightly in his ear, "Shhh… It's alright now, everything's ok. I'm here."  
Having his mind entirely blanked during the attack, Roxas finally started crying when he realized what just happened.

Roxas' head slumped onto Axel's shoulder when he slept quietly in the taxi. The two were heading back to Roxas' place. _He must be exhausted_, Axel thought, _if only I was there to prevent it from happening at all…_  
The taxi slowed to a graduate stop. Axel silently paid, opened the door, and scooped Roxas up into his arms to take him out of the vehicle. The poor boy was so tired that he didn't even wake up from any of these activities. Somehow, Axel managed to ramble through Roxas' pant pockets and retrieve a single key; assuming that it was the door key, the redhead inserted it into the keyhole and opened the door.  
Axel gently placed Roxas into his bed and turned to leave; but he nearly tripped before he realized that Roxas was clutching onto a corner of his pants. Axel sighed and grabbed a chair nearby, removing Roxas' hand from his pants and put it into his own; then he slumped into the chair for a nap, but ended up falling deep asleep too.

Noises of oil dancing on a frying pan and a delicious scent of food woke Axel up. The redhead rubbed his eyes as he yawned lazily, then he stopped when he realized something changed. Before he woke up, his butt was sitting on the chair while his torso leaned over to rest his head onto the bed, his arms comfortingly cushioning under it.  
"Good morning." Roxas greeted at the doorway.  
"Oh! Good morning." Axel replied while leaving the chair hastily, mumbling a 'sorry' as he did so. Roxas chuckled at Axel's messy state, "Why don't you go take a bath? I'm making breakfast."  
The redhead nodded in reply, but before he started for the bathroom he asked, "Roxas, are you okay?"  
Roxas turned to him and smiled with slight bitterness, "I'm fine… Yesterday…Thank you."  
Axel waved with carefree instantly and grinned innocently, "It was nothing, I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier. But I was there wasn't I?"  
"Yeah…" Roxas whispered, more to himself, "About that one thing you said yesterday…you said, 'I'm here.'…"  
"What about it?"  
"I-Is that a promise? I mean you don't have to but you said it so I was just wondering not that I really wanted to know but-"  
"Yes it is," The redhead grinned at Roxas' nervousness and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders, "I promise I'll be there to protect you."  
_His eyes are shining with honesty…_ Roxas could feel his heart beating faster, "Um…! I'll go back to the cooking…"  
"You cook?"  
"Is there a problem?"  
"No, of course not. It's just…you don't seem like the type of guy that would cook…"  
"Ha… You'll be shocked." Roxas smiled mysteriously before going back into the kitchen.

"You never told me you're so good at this too!" Axel muttered as he ate his omelet hungrily.  
"You never told me you have this funny side of you either!" Roxas giggled, "I always thought you were so serious."  
"Heh, there's a lot you don't know about me," Axel replied.  
"Like what?"  
"Like the fact that I like guys." Axel wiped his lips with a napkin.  
"You mean… Like homosexual kind of like?"  
"Yeah, I mean like homosexual kind of like." Axel mimicked the blonde's over abuse of the word 'like'.  
"Axel… Do you remember what I told you yesterday in the coffee shop?"  
"You mean about what you felt when you wrote the poem? Yeah."  
"I said that I believe there's someone out there for me, right? And… And that promise you made me…" Roxas slowly connected the dots together while blushing like crazy all the while, "I-I think you're the one."  
_For what did I just say that?!! Dude, I barely know him and he knows that! I'd probably be doing the same thing as scaring him away!_  
For a while Axel couldn't come up with anything to say, or he was more like dumbstruck.  
"Silly, things like this aren't so easy to tell." He smiled as he ruffled the blonde's stresses, "You can't just say that to anyone."  
"I'm not…! I'm serious." Roxas argued; his eyes stared right through Axel's with sincerity. For some reason – maybe it's because of the adorable gaze Roxas was giving or his words – Axel felt the need to lean over to the blonde and kiss him softly on the lips.  
Conscience nearly slipped Axel's mind until his lungs started screaming for air; he pulled away to take a huge intake of oxygen before realizing what he was doing, "I-I'm sorry…"  
_But that felt so__** right**__…_ His subtle conscience expressed back at his mind; he stood swiftly and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Roxas.  
"Don't be." The blonde smiled to him as he held Axel's hand, which Axel quickly withdrew.  
"Roxas I… I don't think I know you well enough yet…"  
_I knew it._ The blonde thought dryly to himself, his face quickly defeated by the emotions and revealed disappointment.  
Seeing this, the redhead quickly changed his mind, "But I'd love to know more about you, how 'bout we go to dinner this weekend?"  
Roxas happily nodded his head, "Where and when?"


	3. Chapter 3: Completion

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the KH I & II rights.

Warning: Yaoi, shonen-ai, AkuRoku, SoraRiku below

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Completion**

"Roxas, give me that." Sora ordered as he motioned his chin towards a bowl of mixture, which the blonde picked up quickly with one hand and handed it to the brunette; his other hand whipping fiercely at another bowl of mixture.  
Axel glanced at them before slumping into a sofa, sighing contently. Roxas and he had been dating for half a year by now, despite their relationship as teacher and student. During these six months, Roxas had joined the competition and won, and even introduced Axel to his brother. Riku descended from the stairs with papers in his hands, his gaze fixed on them; ever since he married Sora, he had been the supporter of the family. Axel turned on the television, causing Riku to temporarily remove his teal eyes from the papers.  
"When's dinner ready?" He asked. Axel shrugged, "Ask them." The silver-haired man turned on his heels and entered the kitchen, snaking his arms around the brunette's waist from behind, kind of completely ignoring Roxas' existence.  
"I'm hungry." He whispered into Sora's ear, his lips brushing against it softly. Sora in return nuzzled his spiky nutmeg locks against Riku's neck, "For me or for the food?"  
"Both." Riku grinned. Roxas couldn't help but shiver at their words, "It's gettin' cold here, I'm getting out." He laughed at their reactions and left the kitchen, falling into Axel's lap when the redhead grabbed his wrist playfully.  
"Axel…" Roxas' grunt turned into a purr when Axel nibbled his earlobe. But before they could've gotten any further, Sora's voice interrupted them, "Okay, you guys. Save your drama-llama for later. It's dinner time." He seated himself next to Riku, who was already starting to eat. The redhead and the blonde quickly joined them.

"I'm so glad that my family has accepted you," Roxas sighed as he strolled with Axel along the road home, "I was afraid at first that they don't like you."  
"Why wouldn't they?" Axel grinned back at him as he wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist, "I'm a sexy beast."  
"What 'sexy beast'?" Roxas laughed; then he noticed a little girl with a basket of bouquets crying on the road. He quickly headed forward to her and bent to suit her height so he could talk to her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I-I couldn't sell all the flowers…" The girl sobbed, "My dad is surely going to scold me…"  
"Aww…" Roxas frowned with sympathy, "It's ok, I'll buy all of them from you!" The girl stopped crying and looked at Roxas who dug through his pant pockets to get his wallet. The blonde then handed five hundred munnies to the girl, "There, this should be enough." The girl happily exchanged the basket of blossoms with the five paper bills and skipped down along the street, disappearing into the night. Roxas stood up with satisfaction as he turned back to Axel, who was smiling nicely.  
"To My Dear Love," The redhead recited as he approached Roxas, "Where should I begin? Ah yes… Let's start with those beautiful eyes of yours." He lightly tipped up Roxas' chin with his hand so that their eyes would meet, "Was it just me? Or do your clear irises shine through the light when the sun hit your pupil? I could easily get lost in them; oh how they glow with hope when you gaze! And that angelic smile of yours… Pink lips curling up at their corners to reveal undefined bliss, I wish I could plant million tiny kisses on them." The redhead kissed quietly on the blonde's grinning lips, "My Love, you have my heart captured in consign; I would give anything to protect your happiness. And if you shall die, my soul shall leave my body and fly to you, leaving my empty shell to evanescence." He placed a hand into the bouquets set in the basket Roxas was holding, seeking for something, "I love everything about you. I love you." At the last line, Axel retrieved a small velvet box from the flowers and knelt on his knees. Roxas gasped slightly, guessing correctly at what Axel was about to do. The redhead opened the tiny box, revealing an elegantly diamond-enfolded ring shining under the moonlight, "Roxas, will you marry me?" The blonde gasped, or rather squealed, happily; a smile creeping its way up his lips as he squatted and threw his arms around Axel's neck, "I will!"  
After they pulled away and stood up, Axel slipped the ring neatly into Roxas' ring finger, making an unbreakable promise.

Halfway through the taxi trip back home, Roxas got horny. He roamed his hand around Axel's chest, purring hot breath into his ear, ignoring the existence of the taxi driver.  
"What's your hand doing?" Axel laughed from the slight tickling of Roxas' hand before kissing firmly down on Roxas' lips. The blond hummed as he moaned lightly into Axel's mouth, and the redhead seized the chance to enter his tongue into his lover's space, exploring to his heart's content. When the vehicle stopped, Axel dug out a hundred-munny-bill and threw it to the driver's general direction without breaking the kiss; all the while his other arm hugged Roxas and scurried them out of the car. He continued to kiss Roxas' neck while holding him in midair as he walked up the front door stair steps.

They've made it to the bed after lots of bumping into things and nearly tripping. Axel climbed up to meet Roxas' turquoise eyes as he kissed him passionately. The blonde only broke the kiss to take off his shirt, allowing Axel to suck on his nipples. Axel felt fingers tangling through his vermillion tresses as he puckered down Roxas' happy trail, encouraging him to advance further down. The red mane released Roxas' shaft from his pants and traced its sides with his fingertips, tingling the blonde's sense in everyway. Roxas grunted anxiously, "Axeeel…. Stop teasing…"  
Axel only smirked, "Roger, My Love." Before engulfing all of Roxas' manhood in. The blonde arched his back against the soft bed and tossed his head back against the downy pillow, moaning in pleasure. Axel's experienced tongue kneaded along, drawing Roxas to his climax while the redhead removed his own garments and stroke his own erection. Soon Roxas ejaculated, shooting into the redhead's mouth while yelling his name aloud.  
Axel moved back up to peck Roxas on his panting lips, and also placed his erection at the blonde's entrance; but Roxas held Axel away from his asshole and led it elsewhere. Axel eyed Roxas questioningly; and as if Roxas could see through his closed eye lids, he explained, "I…I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Then he felt the redhead nuzzling against his neck and his shoulder and nodded. _He said he's not ready_, Axel thought, _enough said._ But he soon threw his head back when he felt Roxas' fingers stroking him, the thumb brushing over his member occasionally. He whimpered and clenched the sheets dreadfully while waves of ecstasy drove him easily towards his peak, yelling Roxas' name as his warm breath tickled the blond's lips. After riding out the last of his orgasm, he slumped next to his lover, both panting heavily.

"Hey, Axel?" The blonde whispered.  
"Hm?"  
"You know who'd I dedicate that love letter to?"  
"Who?" Axel semi-groaned as he turned to hug Roxas close to his chest.  
"You." The blonde snuggled before drifting into sleep.

END

---

(A/N) Wheew!! So I finally managed to finish this! Gawsh I nearly ran out of ways to write in the end… I could only helplessly watch the image run in my mind while my brain and hands refuse to transcribe that image into words…-.-;;  
sorry about the somewhat sucky ending...


End file.
